


Flowers in the Ice

by nanaja3min



Series: Flower Boy and Cold CEO [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Bang Chan & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Cute Han Jisung | Han, Han Jisung | Han is Oblivious, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Rich Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Rich Lee Minho | Lee Know, barista hyunjin, barista jeongin, barista seungmin, chan and changbin are kind of rich too, chan changbin felix and minho are all friends heehee, felix is rich too, ill probably add more later, its gay guys, rich ceo lee minho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanaja3min/pseuds/nanaja3min
Summary: Jisung works at a flower shop in a busy city. It’s not very popular but it’s enough to keep the shop and jisungs life running. It’s right between a coffee shop and a giant office building that belongs to the Lee’s. It’s the biggest company in the country and is known not only for the products they own but also for their two CEOs. Lee Felix, a people person and the one who does the public interviews, and Lee Minho, the one who stays out of the spotlight and runs the business part. Anyone who has ever worked for or with Minho always comments on how cold and standoffish he is which is a huge contrast compared to his counterpart. They also say he’s unbelievably handsome but no one ever really sees Minho's face as he always wears a facemask and a pair of sunglasses.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first au im posting on ao3!!! please leave comments and enjoy!

It's Thursday morning and Jisung is cleaning up his shop when a man in a facemask, sunglasses and sporting a gray suit and jacket fit barges in. Jisung immediately greets him with a cheerful but when the man doesn’t respond his smile falters. He watches the man go straight to the dahlias and continues sweeping.   
When he finishes he goes to the counter to wait for the man to finish looking. When the man comes to counter empty handed Jisung is a bit confused.  
“How may I help you?”   
“I’m looking for a dahlia and peony bouquet.” Jisung lights up at the choice of flowers.   
“Any specific color? I have even more than whats on display, we got a new stock this week!”  
“Uhm, no. Just do what you think is the prettiest.” When he stops talking he finally takes his sunglasses off and looks Jisung in the eyes. He freezes not expecting his eyes to be sparkling or for him to be so eye catching. Jisung is wearing a pair of skinny denim overalls over a baggy yellow hoodie. Jisung wears a matching yellow bandanna in his brown hair. He's staring, quiet obviously, and he’s so out of it he doesn’t even realize Jisung trying to get his attention.   
“Sir?”  
“Oh! Sorry what did you say?”  
“I-I was asking if you wanted the flowers delivered or to be made now?”   
Now, now would be preferable.”  
“Great, I’ll get this started. You can sit here and watch the me do them if you’d like, sir.”  
“Call me Minho.”  
“O-oh, okay, Minho-ssi.”  
Jisung goes and gets the flowers while Minho gets seated, ready to watch Jisung make is bouquet. He comes back with a purple hue of peonies, dahlias and a few of an unfamiliar flower.   
“I hope you don’t mind, I added a couple ranunculuses, I think they would bring the whole set together really nicely.”   
“You know what’s best, I wouldn’t know a ugly bouquet from a pretty one.”  
“Don’t be so modest, Minho-ssi! You have good taste, dahlias and peonies are my favorite flowers and are even prettier together. And if you add ranunculuses? You got a beautiful bunch, I’ve been wanting to try a set like this for a while now.” Minho watches Jisung lay the flowers out and get his stem cutters. He's never seen this process done and he's honestly quiet intrigued.  
“Oh, really?” Minho isn’t a good conversationalist but he would like to keep this conversation going. The kids voice is soothing and Minho wouldn’t mind to hear him talk. Jisung moves his hands quickly and mindlessly while he speaks, obviously used to doing this.   
“Oh, sure. I had to make this one set for a wedding last week that included these flowers but the bride wanted them in separate bouquets and I won’t lie it was kind of ugly and I really tried to make them as pretty as I could and tried even harder to get her to change her color scheme or at least her mind but she just wouldn’t budge. I hope she realized I was right at one point. Sheesh! I mean she was kind of a total b-word, and I don’t mean bride.” His exasperation makes Minho chuckle. “Ah, don’t laugh, Minho-ssi. I know I shouldn’t trash talk my clients but between you and me? She was crazy! A total handful! I feel bad for her husband and future children.” JIsung says while wrapping the flowers in a decorated parchment paper.  
“She sounds horrible…” He trails off,  
“Jisung.”  
“Jisung. Do you get crazy brides often?”  
“Uh, not really. I don’t get much business, I am a kind of new shop” He pauses to add up the total of the flowers. The flowershop opened up in late February, Minho watched the trucks move flowers inside from his office window. “Your total is $32.68, the ranunculuses are on me” Minho pays with a 50. He doesn't grab his receipt or change.  
“Well, I will come see you more often, Jisungie.” Minho winks before he walks out with his bundle of flowers. He leaves a stunned and very flushed florist.   
"Jisungie?" Jisung contemplates the nickname before shaking his head, as if that will rid of his thoughts, and starts cleaning off the broken flower stems and fallen petals from his counter.


	2. chapter 2

minho watched his assistant put the flowers in the vase he recently bought. its crested in diamonds and is a pastel pink in color. Minho hates it but could care less about what vase the flowers are in, only making sure they are living and as fresh as they can be.  
“Min! You look like youre in a good mood, whats going on?” Chan, Minhos best friend yells walking into his office. Changbin and Felix come in behind him, hand-in-hand.  
“yea, min whats got you not frowning.” felix adds to the teasing. During this the assistant finish setting up the flowers and is about to walk on turning back when minho yells a thank you after him.  
the boys takes minho's lack of response as a chance to continue teasing.  
“oooh, new flowers? did you buy these yourself or are they from a secret admirer.” changbin pokes the flowers.  
“i bought them. myself. stop poking them, please and thank you.” minho says shoving changbin away from the flowers.  
“oooo, you seem a bit protective of them, though” chan put his face into minhos space well aware hes gonna get pushed away.  
“ah, i wonder where he got them from.” felix takes minhos other side popping more of his bubble.  
“isnt this considered bullying.” minho says pushing them both away, causing them both to laugh. He goes to sit at his desk and turning around. from here he has a perfect view of Han’s Flower Shop. There a lot of trucks surrounding the shop, the ground is nearly covered in loose petals.  
“oh dude, did you buy the flowers from there? that place is great, i buy felix flowers from there all the time.” changbin pops up and sits on the arm of his spinning chair. “the guy in there is really nice, he seem to know exactly what i want when i dont even know myself.”  
“oh i buy flowers for my office from them too, babe. i just tell him my colors and he gets right to work.” felix adds from the other arm rest.  
“hmmm, thats nice.” minho mumbles. he wasnt actually paying attention to the conversation going on above his head. his eyes glued to the tiny figure outside his window. he was 12 floors up and it makes jisung look smaller then he already is. he was once again wearing overalls but this time they were baggy. and he wore a purple short sleeve shirt underneath. he was carting a few boxes from the truck to his shop. he got another new stock. maybe hes more popular than he lets on.  
“minho? min, are you even listening to me?” chan says.  
minho hasnt even realized that he started talking.  
“no, sorry, i was distracted.”  
“oh, thats fine, i was just looking for my keys i left in here, thats actually the reason we came in here.”  
“Theyre in the bowl of butterscotches near the door.”  
“oh, thanks. we’re going to get chipotle, want anything?”  
“uhm, the usual. and a lemonade please.”  
“sure, come on gays.”  
“bye, minhoooo. tell your flower boy we said hiii.” felix says before he runs out of the room.  
“they sure do talk a lot.” minho says to himself before he starts getting to work.  
✨a couple days later✨  
its been four whole days since minho has visited hans flower shop and everyday he walks past the shop and contemplates going inside but can never has the balls to go through with it. call him a pussy but cute boys are one of minhos majors weaknesses, can you blame him?  
today he is doing the same routine staring at the shop for a minute before walking away. or well he tried to walk away but he ran into someone.  
“oh, sir im so so sorry! i didnt get any of my smoothie on you did i? im really so sor- oh, hyung!” jisung finally looks up and notices who exactly he ran into.  
“hi, jisungie. i was just going to visit you but i noticed you weren’t in there.” technically it was a lie, minho was gonna walk away because hes weak but when jisung showed his face he couldnt turn away now could he?  
“ah, business has been really slow lately so i dropped by the cafe to get a smoothie.” he lifted up the smoothie only now noticing the hole in the side, his once full smoothie now nearly empty. “well shit.”  
“ill buy you a new one, dont worry.”  
“hyung, no you dont have to!” jisung says running to the trashcan near his shops window and back to where minho stood. “ill just make jeongin make me another one. not now tho!! did you want anything?” jisung goes to his shop door and unlocks almost falling in from giddyness.  
“uhh, honestly? i just came to visit, i did say ill visit you more, didnt i sungie?”  
“yes, yes you did hyung. not gonna lie,” jisung starts sheppishly, “i thought you were joking, i didnt actually think you would really visit me.”  
“ill blame myself for that, i had to build up some courage to voluntarily see a pretty boy and ensure i wouldnt combust.” says while take off his face mask and smirk on his lips. jisung blushes bright red at that, not expecting such a straightforward approach.  
“aah, hyung. youll give me a big head if you keep this up.”  
“i’m just stating what i see, sungie.” minho winks before being startled by the bell of the shops door, signaling a customer has walked in.  
“hi! welcome to hannies flower shop,” he pauses realizing what he did wrong, “ Hans flower shop, I’m Han!” while jisung tends to the customer minho watches him work. a few time the make eye contact and each time it send jisung into a stuttering fluttering mess. minho only feels a lil’ bad for distracting jisung but watching him bite his lip in concentration or tilting his head in thought or how quickly his hands move, or how delicately he places the flowers in the temporary pot is oh, so memorizing and minho cant look away.  
thats when minho starts to realize exactly how whipped he is for a boy he barely even knows. before minho is able to think another thought, jisung is saying bye to the customer and flopping down on the counter in front of minho.  
“sheesh, today was so boring that having a customer made me even more bored. entertain me please.” the way jisungs eyes sparkle when he looks at minho leaves him unable to say no.  
“okay, lets talk. about you.” minho pulls off his sports jacket and places it in his lap before he rest, comfortably, on the counter as well.  
“argh, alright. i dont think im all that intresting tho.” jisung blushes.  
“i highly doubt that but please, continue.”  
“uhm, uh, i guess ill start with something flower related right? i learned the names and meanings to as many flowers as i could when i was around 8 or 9? ive been obsessed for a while now. im 20 now, so, ive been wanting to have my own flower shop for over ten years now...“ jisung face flushes but he doesnt know why. maybe it was the way minho looks at him or the way he sets his head on his hand or the subtle smile settled on his lips or the way he blinks very frequently and quickly when he finds something confusing or amusing. the blush doesnt leave his face until another customer walks in interrupts their chit chat. except minho knows the customer.  
“oh? bin, what are you doing here? did lix get mad at you again?”  
with minho focused on something that wasnt jisungs face, jisung started to realize how gone he was for a man he barely even knew. he sits in shock for a second but then remember that he has a customer to serve and quickly goes to owner mode.  
“yeah, and now he want flowers to make up for it.” jisung only catches the end of their conversation.  
“hi, changbin-ssi!” jisung stands from his spot over the counter, “is there any specific meaning you want the flowers to have? or color?”  
“well his favorite colors are pastels and i want to say sorry and…” he thinks for a bit, “i love you”  
jisung hums, writing it all down, “i’ll see what i can do for you! would you like to have them delivered or done now?”  
“ah, i have to get back to work so could you deliver them?” he hands jisung the address to minhos and felixs building, “tell the receptionist that you're with seo changbin here for lee felix and they should let you up to his office. he’s not free til 5 so i guess you have some time,” changbin goes to shake jisungs hand and leaves a quick slap to minhos back, “thank you, jisung-ssi!” and then hes gone.  
“he seems very busy, i wonder…” jisung trails off thinking to himself.  
“wonder what, jisungie?” minho cant help but question.  
theres a pause where jisung gets out of his head and processes minhos question before he smiles. big and bright.  
“nothing, minho hyung. but would you like to help me pick out the flowers for changbin-ssi? you seem to know lee felix as well.”  
“that i do. but i know nothing bout flowers.” minho stands and put his jacket on the chairs back.  
“thats why im here, minho hyung” jisung goes to the lighter flowers and starts searching through the names. “pastels… thats really general. did he mean any color of pastels or does he like a specific color?”  
“he loves purple, pastel and not.”  
“oh! thats works out perfectly, doesnt it?” jisung says to more to himself than to minho. “purple hyacinth means sorry, please forgive me and that your sad. which is perfect unless changbin-ssi is happy about whatever he did to felix-ssi. but thats just silly!” he bounces to the light purple hyacinths and takes out of few and thrusts them into minho arms. “okay! so whats next, minho hyungie?”  
if minho says his heart did skip a beat when he heard that he would be a liar.  
“uhm…” he pauses to think, “felix’s office is all white with purple accents so maybe white flowers?” minho says with a shrug not sure what else to provide.  
“aaah, thats good! we can use arbuts’ along with white and purple primroses” he walks to the other side of light colored flowers, “arbuts’ means “thee only do i love” and primroses mean young love and not being able to live without the other.”  
“awh, thats very sweet, jisungie.” minho says as he reaches his arms out to accept the flowers jisung is picking out.  
“thank you hyungie.”  
minho carts the flowers to jisungs working station before he could do it himself.  
“well, lemme get to work!”  
the boys talk while jisung works on the flowers for changbin until minho gets a call right as jisung are wrapping the flowers. its only 4:30 but hes a quick worker.  
“im sorry, jisungie but duty calls.” he waves his phone.  
“its fine minho hyung, youre a busy man, arent you?”  
“that i am, sung. ill come visit you soon.” minho leaves with a smile and a wink, sliding his mask over his face. its a moment later when jisung notices that minho left his really expensive jacket on the back of the chair. he grabs the jacket and runs out the shop before minho could get too far.  
“hyung!” he yells and runs towards minho when he stops and turns. “you forgot your jacket, hyung. its expensive you shouldn't loose it!” he pushes the jacket towards minho but he only pushes it back.  
“keep it, jisungie,” he grabs it and olaces it over his shoulders. though they are similar in height, jisungs shoulders are not nearly as broad as minhos.  
“hyung… i cant take this, its so expensive.”  
“sell it then,” minho smirks knowing jisung would oppose to that as well.  
“hyung,” jisung whines.  
“keep it, jisung. it looks good on you,” minho winks again and walks away. jisung stands there for a second trying not to explode. his flirty hyung will be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is very lazily edited and you can see where i gave up on capitalization lmao  
> the alternate ending was jisung bringing the jacket when he delivered the flowers to felix but where the fun in that


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 3 y'all!!! its been awhile lmao. !*!*!*! tw// stalker // *!*!*!  
> there some bad flirting in here also where I try to make minho as smooth as possible, beware you might cringe.

Minho starts to visit jisung frequently, almost everyday. Usually he grabs smoothies and pastries from the cafe next door for them to share at the flower shop. he becomes familliar with one barista in particular, especially after he kind of saved him from some guy trying to get in his pants. without his permission.  
“Hey, Minho hyung! The usual?” Hyunjin says watching minho walk in.  
“uh, actually could i get a coffee instead im kind of tired. but keep that banana and strawberry one.” minho didnt get much sleep last night for some unexplained reason.  
“sure hyung, but please, its strawberry banana, banana and strawberry sounds so weird.” hyunjin makes a face and minho just rolls his eyes.  
while he waits for hyunjin make his order he notices another barista come and whisper something in his ear that makes hyunjin laugh in what minho assumes is suprise and, like he always does, he laughs with his whole body. hyunjin yells something intelligible before he runs in minho direction.  
“HYUNG!”  
“youre loud hyunjin,”  
“but hyung!” he whines, “you didnt tell me you know jisungie, thats my best friend!”  
“why would i tell you i know jisungie when i didnt know you know jisungie?”  
“i dont know, dont question me” and with that hes gone to finish minhos order, leaving minho still confused.  
some time later he comes back this time with minhos order and a cheesecake cupcake.  
“youre gonna go visit sung right? thats his order right?”  
“uh, yeah… why?”  
“no real reason just give him this, he loves cheesecake.”  
“yeah, he told me”  
“alrighty then. this is also a new recipe tell me if he likes it. bye now minho hyung!”  
and then he pushes minho towards the door but minho just decides not to question why hes being so weird.

on his walk to jisungs shop he feels eyes constantly on him but he has no idea where they’re coming from he looks behind himself a couple times not seeing anyone there. but he decides to ignore them for now, content with just being able to see jisung.  
as soon as he enters the shop jisung immediately greets him thinking hes another costumer.  
“welcome to hans flower shop! what flowers are you looking for to...day, hi hyung!”  
“im not here for flowers, just looking for this cute lil boy named han jisung, youve seen him anywhere?”  
“awh, hyungie, these compliments.” jisung whines still not used to minho complimenting him so freely.  
“but seeing you get flustered is so much fun, jisungie,” minho whines back, mocking him, “ i got you a smoothie and something hyunjin wanted you to try, sung.”  
“oh thanks, hyung but i didnt know you knew hyunjin, hes my best friend!”  
“so ive been told, i only met him a week or so ago. i was helping him get away from this guy that was bothering him.”  
“oh that was you? thats so nice hyung, it happens to him pretty often, hes too pretty for his own good.”  
“i think youre too pretty for my own good, jisungie”  
and jisung crumbles to the floor too red to show his face  
“hyung! stop it!” jisung whines from his place on the floor, “im gonna be a permanent tomato if you keep this up!”  
“ okay, ill stop, ill stop. come on up and eat this cupcake. hyunjin said it was a new recipe and he wanted you to try it.”  
“ah, hes trying to make me fat, hyung. he makes me try a new recipe every morning!”  
“thats called eating breakfast, jisung”  
“ehh, i think hes trying to stuff me and let a witch eat me like in hansel and gretel. he knows i eat breakfast every morning.”  
“and what is that “breakfast”?” there's and pause and jisung cheeks go pink with embarrassment.  
“...a poptart.”  
“yeah, okay. youre cute jisung”  
jisung stuffs his face with the cupcake before he can react to minhos third compliment in the last 20 minutes.

an hour passes of just jisung and minho talking and chilling when a costumer walks in but what really catches minhos attention is the camera equipment resting on the strangers hip, and the way he knows he's seen this "stranger" before, and the pure fear that flashed in jisungs eyes when this stranger walked into his shop.  
“w-welcome to hans flower shop, im han, h-how may i help you today?”  
“of course you can help me, doll, smile and look pretty, but i want him first.” the stranger points at minho, “ill deal with you later,” reaches for his camera but he struggles with getting it out. that when it finally clicks to minho that he does in fact know who this man is and he knows what he needs to do.  
while the stranger struggles with his camera minho pulls his mask back on and throws his long coat over jisung tell him to quickly “hide your face”.  
“hyung wha-“  
“do it, jisung.” jisung does as he says albiet hesitantly, hes extremely confused but he lets minho do whatever he does.  
minho goes to stand infront of jisung blocking his frame from the stranger, and hes already has his camera out. he pulls out his phone to call the “police”, who is really his personal security gaurds, that are currently recording this very interaction through minhos phone.  
minho stares the man down, he hasnt stopped taking photos but the flashes slow with minho now on the phone. and then minho starts to talk.  
“you are going to leave this shop and never comeback, i have the police on the line if you are ever seen in this shop again they wont hesitate to arrest you for harrassment and invasion of privacy. now go.”  
then the man scurries out not even thinking to take more pictures, too scared to test minho anymore.  
minho quickly ends the call with “yeah it was him, i gotta go.” before he hangs up.  
its silent for a moments when minho and jisung start to take in what just happened. minho realizes jisung has a tight grip on the back of his shirt his head pressed inbetween his shoulder blades. minho takes a deep breath before he starts to turn around, ready to explain what just happened. feeling the movement jisung lifts his head and minho breath hitches.  
jisungs eyes are glazed over with tears and his bottom lip is jutted out and trembling, he softly sniffs before he reaches up to clear his eyes. minhos jacket, engulfing his frame, that he was holding up with his fist falling to the ground. and minho. minho is so gone. he cant help but bring jisung into a tight hug.  
“awh, ji,” minho rests his chin on the top of his head, “im so sorry, did i scare you, bub?”  
“i was so scared, hyungie, i-” jisung pauses to wipe tears falling onto his cheeks, “ive been seeing that guy around a lot lately, j-just watching. i was so scared when i saw his face, r-right in front of me, he always tried to hide when ever i saw him, but he wasnt very good at it, i guess. hyunjin saw him too and made sure i always walked home with another barista if he wasnt off yet.” jisung sniffs and looks into minhos eyes “h-hyung, what was that?”  
“oh, ji, im sorry you had to go through that, i’d,” minho hesitates to continue but then he looks at jisung, “i’d never thought he’d get to you. i didnt think he even knew i know you but i never know what to expect with that creep, im sorry he did that to you. he’ll get what he deserves real soon, sung.”  
“h-hyung, i dont understand, who is he? why, how do you know him?”  
“jisung, you know how im rich and famous right?” minho says bluntly, just to be met with a loud silence.  
and then jisung lets out a quiet, “what?” he slowly pushes away from minhos chest to stare him in his eyes, “what do you mean, hyung?”  
“uh, sung. im lee minho.” he doesnt mean to sound cocky but cut him some slack hes never had to explain who he was.  
“hyung! stop joking around i know who you are!”  
“so, you do know i own that giant ass building over there, with all those companies under its belt?”  
“you what now.”  
“ohmygod”  
minho cant help but to lay his head onto the top of jisungs, for the urge to face palm was to strong.  
“okay, let me get this straight. youre telling me that all this time that you didnt know i was lee minho, co-ceo of The Lees?”  
“how the fuck was i supposed to know that?”  
“language, sung.”  
“not the time, hyung, im still so confused.”  
“oh, right, well anyway, that guy stalked me for like a year. i had to dye my hair constantly so he would recognize me, and hes the whole reason i hide my face so much.”  
“oh, no hyung. thats horrible,” jisung gets ahold of minhos arms brings it close to his body in a weird type of hug. “are you okay?”  
“yeah, im fine, jisungie. dont you worry about your hyung.”  
“alrighty, hyungie. but that doesnt explain why he came after me.”  
“youre right, sung,” minho glances at his phone, “which is exactly why youre coming with me. close the shop up for today i dont know when youre gonna be back.”  
“what, where are we going?” jisung, once again, does as hes told but is very confused.  
“well first to the cafe for a pick me up and then we’re going to my building to figure some things out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't actually take a long time writing this but it was more like I wrote many chapters in one sitting I'm currently like about 2 measly chapters ahead already so look forward to that.  
> p.s this story is and will stay mostly fluffy but there is some angst and drama and uncomfy moments ahead so be prepared!  
> p.p.s thanks for reading and commenting and kudos-ing it makes me very happy ! tell me if you want mini stories or extra chapters explaining certain moments you want details on (and which ones) in the comments!


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beware u might scream, jus a lil.  
> //tw* degrading language. (the h*e word is used but thats it)

//tw* degrading language. (the h*e word is used but thats it)  
while minho waits for him to close up shop and clean up a little he calls one of his guard to escort them.he meets up with his security guards whos ready to take them to the office.  
“minho sir.” the guard bows  
“hellooo, do you mind if we stop at the cafe first?”  
“sir, is that such a good idea? do you wanna risk being seen?” but minho takes one look at jisung whos cleaning up some stems and empty smoothie cups. he’s still a bit shaken and minho thinks that he needs to see his best friends.  
“ill risk anything for him.”  
“alright, sir.”   
when they get to the cafe minho whispers to jisung  
“you cant tell hyunjin what happened just yet, but you can soon after we figure some things out, as much as i trust him i dont think we should scare him too much, alright?”   
“its okay hyung, i trust you.” jisung says before walking in. the cafe isnt busy and hyunjin is just sitting behind the counter talking to seungmin and jeongin when they walk in so jisung takes no time to walk behind the counter. hyunjin gets one look from jisung and then theyre hugging, jisung desprately holding back tears but determined not to cry again. minho watches both boys and gets a raised eyebrow from who he knows is seungmin but he only gives a small nod in return before he turns to jeongin to order like nothing happened. he orders a strawberry banana smoothie for jisung and gets himself another small coffee realizing how drained he actually is.   
“hyunjinnie, if you dont mind, can i get one of those cupcakes you made earlier? do you have anymore?”   
minho hadnt realized but the boys werent hugging anymore just watching minho order, they share a look of some secret best friend talk before hyunjin says “of course, hyung” and goes to get the cupcake and jisung walks back to minhos side after giving quick hugs to seungmin and jeongin. minho notices jisung walk to him and he gives him a small smile and rubs his back. “well, are you gonna introduce me, ji?” minho says to lighten the mood. and it makes jisung gasp, surprised he forgot. “well this is jeongin and seungmin,” he points at the boys respectfully, “they're hyunjins boyfriends and my other best friends. seungmin, jeongin this is minho hyung.”   
“oh that makes so much more sense now,” minho says with a shake of his head.   
“what do you mean, hyung?” hyunjin says as he walks back towards the boys.   
“i saw you kiss them both one day and i was like ‘wow, hyunjin must be really friendly’, it makes more sense that youre poly.” it makes all the boys chuckle before hyunjin says “ its alright hyung, id probably kiss them both if i wasnt poly, i mean c’mon look how cute jeongin is, and have you seen seungmins ass?” that makes his boyfriends blush and both hit his shoulders but only makes jisung laugh more.   
“well, anyway here are your smoothie, coffee and cupcake, hyung”   
“thank you very much, jeongin.” and then he tries to hand jisung his smoothie and cupcake, but he hesitates to take it.   
“i didnt order anything, hyung.”   
“i know, jisungie. i got it for you.”   
“but hyung, you buy me one ev-”  
“take it, jisung.”   
“but hyung.”  
“jisung.”  
“hyung,” jisung whines.   
“jisung,” minho whines back.  
“hyung, i cant take th-”  
“should i just throw it away then?”   
“no! thatd be wasting your money, hyung!”   
“okay then, take it or its getting thrown away,” minho says sternly. he smirks because he knows he won when jisung sighs in defeat.   
“fine, but we’re sharing this cupcake.”   
“whatever floats your boat, jisungie,” minho says and then he turns to the three staring at them in bewilderment, “well, guys- what?”   
“i dont know,” hyunjin says still confused.  
“what did we just witness?” jeongin says to his boyfriends.  
“i have no idea,” seungmin answers.  
“alright, you weirdos. we gotta go.” minho nods to his guard, “if you want us, we’ll be at the lee building.”   
“yeah, bye guys,” jisung sighs, “i probably wont be walking home with one of you.”  
“but, ji-“  
“they got it covered, hyunjinnie. dont worry.” jisung smiles, reassuring his best friend that they do, in fact, have it covered.   
“bye, hyungs,” jeongin and seungmin say in unison.   
“bye, we’ll see you later” minho waves and pulls jisung from his silent conversation with hyunjin, “we really gotta go this time, jisungie.”  
“kay, hyung. bye guys!” jisung waves and turns, actually sipping on his smoothie. minho and his guard walk jisung out the cafe, minho talking with jisung, keep him distracted, while his guard keeps and eye on the street and the people surrounding them. they arrive, minho lets them in and leads the way up to his office. jisung seems to be in total awe, looking at the shiny walls and and spotless mirror elevator.  
“havent you been up here before jisung? when you took felix his flowers? his office is in the floor right above mine.”  
“oh, no hyung. they said his meeting had gone overtime and i had to drop them off at the receptionist lady because another client needed their flowers delievered also, i never got passed the front door really.”   
“sir.” minhos guard starts.  
“yes?” he turns  
“mr. bang wants to meet up with you before you take mr. han.”   
“please, just call me jisung”   
“tell him to come on down, or up, i guess. and ive tried jisung,” he turns to jisung, “its like theyre progammed to call you ‘mr’ or ‘sir’”  
“well, we arent robots, sir.”  
“thats exactly what a robot would say.”   
both jisung and the guard chuckles.   
the elevator door opens to reveal chan talking to an office lady, making her laugh.  
“bang chan, once again, grabbing the hearts of women all over the office.” minho teases raising an eyebrow at the blushing lady.  
“how many times do i have to tell you im gay and happily engaged, min?”   
“oh, i know. dont think she did” he says the last part under his breathe just for jisung and chan to hear.   
“sorry bout him, ill talk to you later, soyeon.” the flustered lady quietly walks away with a quick nod.   
“you need to stop breaking hearts, channie.”  
“and you need to stop embarrassing people, minnie.”  
“ew, hyung, dont call me that.” minho shoves chan towards his office. “we’ll be right back, jisungie. entertain him please, sungyeon.” minho says to his guard.   
“how, sir?”   
“i dont know, sing for him.”  
“oooh, yes please.” jisung agrees and turns from minho to sungyeon.   
minho turns to chan and pulls him into his office quickly.   
Chans poliet smile changes into into a serious one too quickly for minhos liking and he wishes he decided to have this conversation after jisung left.  
“Min.” minho sighs, he knows something serious is coming but he doesnt want it to. really doesnt want it to.  
“What is it, chan?”  
“This is gonna sound bad, i know it will, and youre gonna be sad, maybe even mad but dont do anything rash.” chan is talking like he’s trying to calm a scared animal, just like he does whenever theres bad news.   
“Chan, what are you even talking about?”  
“I dont trust, jisung.”  
Theres a pregnant pause where minho silently glares at chan in confusion. Minho is also the first to break the silence.  
“What do you mean you dont trust jisung?” he starts to raise his voice, “you dont even know him!”

POV SWITCH  
“Mr. jisung, i really can’t sing. Mr. minho caught me humming one time and now is determined im have some kind of singing abilities.”   
“Awh thats okay, i didn’t actually expect you to entertain me, im a big boy.”  
“But it was my order, sir.”  
“Alright then, lets chat. Whats your full name, mr. body guard?” jisung decides to indulge him.  
“It’s kim sungyeon, sir.”   
“My name is han jisung.”  
“I know, sir. Mr. minho talks about you a lot.”  
“Oh, does he now?”  
“He do-” but before sungyeon can go on, they hear minhos loud voice from behind the door they are leaning on.   
“-jisung? You dont even know him!”  
“Theyre talking about me, intresting.” jisung starts to pay more attention to their loud voices.  
“Its just! Listen to me minho! I see walking from the flower shop or from the cafe with a different guy everyday. I dont want him to play you like hes doing to all those other boys.”  
Jisung gasps and his voice gets caught in his throat.   
“Sir, i dont think we should be listening to this.” sungyeon puts his hand on jisungs shoulder only for it to be shrugged off when jisung fully turns to the door.   
“I dont understand, chan, what are you trying to imply here?” you can hear the anger in minhos voice but jisungs not sure who its directed to but either way it makes tears well in jisungs eyes.  
“He’s cuddly with them, holding hands and gripping their arms. And I dont want to be rude, but there are only a few words to fit what im trying to say. I think hes a hoe,” jisungs eyes widen and the tears move to his lashes. “a fuck boy, a player, do you get what i mean, min?”  
the tears that were on jisungs lashes are now dripping down his cheeks. He didnt expect that even years after being out of highschool, years after everything happened, that simply being called a hoe would bring him to tears.  
“Chan, as much as i love you, i really wanna fucking punch you in the face right now.”  
“What do you mean, minho?”  
“You obviously dont understand his fucking situation, i think im right to believe that you cant see the fear in his eyes from your office window, can you?”  
“Minho, what are you talking about?”  
“Mr. jisung, i dont think we should be here.” sungyeon one again tries to guide jisung but hes rooted to the ground, the words hes hearing having froze him in one place.   
“You dont know that he was being watched, stalked, by the same guy who stalked me. You dont know that he felt so unsafe hed wait for his friend from the cafe to walk him home. Chan, you dont know what hes been through or what hes going through and the fact that your first assumption was to call him a fucking hoe has really ticked me off. So, ill ask you once to kindly leave before i do something we’ll both regret.”   
“Minh-”  
“Now, chan.” mihno says anger making his voice louder.   
Chan moves to the door but it opens before he gets there, jisung standing on the other side, sungyeon pulling on his arm trying to get him to come back out the room. There are tears streaming down his face, both minho and chan staring at him in shock, but he steels himself and looks chan in his eyes and speaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha cliff hanger fuckers   
> tell me if screamed in the comments !  
> I hope u enjoyed !!  
> thanks for reading and commenting and kudos-ing it makes me very happy ! tell me if you want mini stories or extra chapters explaining certain moments you want details on (and which ones) in the comments!


	5. chapter 5

_chan moves to the door but it opens before he gets there, jisung standing on the other side, sungyeon pulling on his arm trying to get him to come back out the room. There are tears streaming down his face, both minho and chan staring at him in shock, but he looks chan in his eyes and speaks._

“i-i’m sorry, im s-sorry you feel that w-way, chan-ssi.” he looks away and wipes his tears ashamed to be crying twice in one day, “i-im really sor-sorry.” his voice breaks and he sobs, crumbling in on himself. Minhos legs finally start to work and he runs towards jisung before he can apologize anymore. He wraps him up into a hug, letting jisung push his head into his chest, still sobbing.

“Ji-” chan starts, trying to apologize.

“Leave, chan.” minho glares at him over jisungs head, “i won’t say it again.” chan walks out and past a silent yet worried sungyeon. “sungyeon, can you give us a minute, please?”

“Yes, sir.” sungyeon walks out and closes the door, he stands far enough to not hear what goes on inside the room even with his trained hearing.

Minho tries to get jisung to breathe and stop sobbing enough for his broken words to be intelligible instead of a jumble of ‘sorry’s and ‘i thought it was over’s. Minho never heard much about jisungs life other than his positive stories, things that made him smile and childhood memories. Hearing him sound so heartbroken and look so sad are doing things to minhos heart and he wants to change it. Make jisung smile again.

“Jisungie, can you look at me?” minho pulls back a little but jisung tries to push his face back into minhos neck. “sungie please,” minho softly and endearingly tugs on jisungs hair, “sung~ie~” the prodding and sing-song voice makes jisung eventually look at him. “im sorry about him. he doesn’t usually get like this, i honestly dont know whats gotten into him.”

“hyung, its not your fault, its not his fault either. he doesnt know me or my friends an-“

“sung no. he doesnt deserve to be forgiven so easily. it doesnt matter that he doesnt know you, no one deserves to have assumptions like that-“

“hyung please.”

“who says that about a person. thats such a degrading term and thats so fucking rude of him-“

“hyung.”

“hes never acted like this ! why be a stupid bitch as soon as a meet another decent person? he of all people should know how hard that is for me-“

“HYUNG!” minho stops, “please, calm down.”

“sorry, sung. its jus’,” he sighs, “he really shouldnt have said any of that.”

“hyung i get that youre mad but really please dont do anything.”

“you deserve an apology sungie. youre gonna get one.” minho says sternly looking in his eyes.

“okay, fine whatever.” jisung rolls his eyes even though theres a hint of thankfulness in his voice.

“however right now im gonna have a super impromptu yet super important meeting with a few super scary people.”

“what do you mean, hyungie?”

“i honestly dont know who they are but all the secuirty works for them and theyre always in suits and sunglasses. theyre just very mysterious.” minho says brows furrowed trying to determine why those guys are so mysterious.

“woah, they sound like a mafia.” jisung shudders.

“hmm, maybe. but that doesnt matter were meeting them in 30 minutes.”

“we? but, hyung i-im a mess i cant meet people in suits. im still in my work clothes!” jisung has a minute of distress.

“these are work clothes? theyre so cute!”

“hyung i was crying five minutes ago!” then, minho grabs jisungs shoulders firmly making sure they were facing each other. when jisung tries to look away minho tugs on his chin looking him in his eyes. “jisung. you’re absolutely adorable you dont need to change anything about yourself to have a meeting with a bunch of people you dont even know. but,” minho lets out a sigh, “the last thing i want is for you to feel uncomfortable. if you really wanna change then ill ask felix to bring down a button up and some jeans.”

jisungs heart grew as minho spoke, knowing minho cared for him that much did something to him he never felt before but he knew that he liked it.

“hyung,” jisungs voice cracked and his eyes got teary. Hes cried a lot today but he cant help it, hes a sensitive boy.

“Awh ji, i didnt mean to make you cry im sorry.” minho pulls him into a hug and he cant help but let a few tears fall.

“Its not you, hyung, i swear. Its just-” he looks up from minhos chest, “its just that you really nice and considerate and im still emotional and i need a breather before you say nice things like that and- thank you. Thank you so much hyung.” jisung smiles tearily before he buries his face back in minhos chest hoping minho felt the sentiment.

which he did.

after a little more hugging minho pulls away so he can quickly call felix to bring jisung down a a pair of spare outfits he knows he had hidden in his office.

“are you sure he doesn't mind?” jisungs never had much conversation with felix but going from being basically stranger to wearing his clothes seems like a big step for anyone.

“of course not jisung, hes barely met you and he already had a soft spot for you, he doesnt care.” before jisung could respond again sungyeon pops his head in.

“sir? ive just gotten word that they are going to be a lil’ late but they are on their way, 15 mins away.”

“thank you sungyeon! that gives us time. hopefully felix comes qu-“

“what did i hear about me coming?”

"and here comes felix" minho feels the overwhelming urge to facepalm, his brother loves to make an expression doesnt he?

the abrupt and inappropriate question makes jisung blush and look away but it makes minho roll his eyes at his brothers behavior.

“really felix?”

“sorry, that was pure instinct i swear!” he chuckles at his own jokes “sorry to make you uncomfy sungie!”

“heh, no its fine! it was funny,” jisung smiles and gives him a thumbs up making both the lees chuckle.

“10 minutes, sir” sungyeon pops in again.

“oh shoot yeah,” minho grabs the clothes from felix and hands them to jisung, “the bathroom is that door right there, scream if you need help with… idk getting dressed?” jisungs cheeks go hot once again but he ignores it.

“yessir.” jisung jokingly salutes and walks into the bathroom.

“ooh? hes calls you sir? kinky.”

“lee felix i swear-“

10 minutes later jisung walks out of the bathroom with felix gone and voices outside minhos office door but minhos no where to be seen. he didnt hear the door open or close so he couldnt be out there talking. could he?

“min?” jisung calls out holding his clothes, “i think theyre here, min?” jisung calls out a little louder, he quickly starts to panic. As much as he wants to thinks that hes fine jisung is still quite shaken up from what happened earlier. he's tempted to walk back into the bathroom and just wait until someone calls for him but decides against. instead he stands infront of the bathroom door and clutches his clothes tightly, quietly waiting until minho appears again.

“hmmm.” minho walks out of some kind of closet, humming, with bottles of water and a bag of snacks, he doesnt look up from setting the table. “what were you saying sung?" he finally looks up and sees jisungs slightly panicked state, "are you okay?” concern is written all over his face.

“Yeah, j-just didnt see you anywhere and theres, uhm theres voices outside your door, i think they might be the scary guys in scary suits out there- uhm can i have a hug please?”

“huh? of course sung! you dont need to ask for comfort from me, babes.” minhos shocked but he quickly crosses the room to hug jisung. 

“t-thanks,” jisung says letting go, "what should i do with these?" minho glances at his clothes.

"uhm maybe leave them on the bathroom counter, these guys wont be here long, i doubt theyll have to pee." minho shrugs and starts to walk towards the door. 

"alrighty." jisung scurries to the bathroom and walks out, watching minho talk to the scary guys in scary suits.

“hi, guys. dont even try to apologize that you guys are late, i needed time to get ready myself. come in, lets get this meeting started.” as minho talks jisung notices how the air around him changes as all the attention goes to him. he seems to do well in the spotlight and having authority. something jisung cant relate to. “this is jisung, he owns the flower shop down on the strip next to this building. hes the reason were having the meeting as he was targeted by my stalker as well.” minho slides his hand on the small of jisungs back guiding him to the chair that he would normally sit at, going to stand behind him.

“can you tell us exactly what happened, mr jisung?”

“U-uh, yeah, i-i mean yes s-sir?” minho puts his hands on jisungs shoulders to call him down, despite changing his outfits he’s still trembling under the eyes of the security men. “The uh, the guy started following me a week or two ago… i’d see him in my friend's cafe everytime i went in there, or while walking down the s-street to go home or to my own s-shop but i didnt see him carrying a camera until three days ago." hes speaks quickly and tumbles over his words but minhos hands reassure him that they understood him perfectly fine, "my friends, hyunjin and his b-boyfriends, theyve been walking me home because ive been too scared to go alone and uhm, i never saw him when i was with them but they saw him w-watching me in their cafe too but i didnt actually speak to him ‘til… yesterday.” the hands on his shoulders tense up before resuming to rub up and down his arms. “He came into buy some flowers a-and who was i to deny a paying customer. B-but he didnt really do anything but he smiled weirdly and scarily when i told him my full name, which is stupid i realize now, but i wasn’t thinking i was just uhm, really scared.” it was more a question than a statement as if he wasn’t sure himself. “Then today he came in again when minho was here and said something mean and then started takcing a bunch of photos,” recalling todays events jisung speaking got faster and he started breathing harder. “And then minho said something to stop him… i dont really remember what was said, i wasn’t thinking straight. I-i guess i cant tell u exactly what happened, sorry.”

“Dont apologize mr. jisung you were scared, we understand. But if you do remember any details you feel might be important then call us or you can get sungyeon to calls us considering he will be at your call for the next couple days until we’re sure that he wont be back. Do not fret, sungyeon will only ensure that you are safe at all times, he wont be nipping at your heels, if thats okay with you, mr. lee” hes says speaking to minho now.

“Oh, yeah thats fine as long as hes safe, i have other bodyguards watching my every move anyway, sungyeon is just my favorite, though don't tell the others i said that.” minho makes the tension go away in an instant, another part of his charm.

“Well then, we’ll get this information put in as soon as possible and we’ll station a couple of watchers around the block to make sure that even if we dont see him theres no chance that he’ll get to either of you.”

minho stands to see them out and once they are out the door jisung lets out a breath, more like a sigh, the tension completely leaving his body. minho chuckles going back over to ruffle his hair.

“Im proud of you, you got through the scary men in the scary suits!” and just like that the casual, funny minho is back.

“Yeah, i felt like i was going to die the whole time, but i didn’t”

“Thank god” minho smiles at jisung before grabbing a bag of pretzels, "being proffessional makes me hungry."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if this is considered good i also havent proof read this yoinks but its been too long didn't wanna literally leave yall hanging :/  
> my socials:  
> twt: nanajaem04  
> ig: ebony.salior.saturn (i changed my user!)  
> tumblr: (im really inactive lmao) nanananananaja3min

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first chapter so it's a bit short lmao   
> chapters will be longer in the future theres no set uploading schedule however !!!  
> minhos suit: https://cdn.bensherman.co.uk/upload/siteimages/extralargejpg/0050676_150_b.jpg  
> the bouquet: https://media-api.xogrp.com/images/58ca7b02-d873-11e4-be0a-22000aa61a3e~rs_729.h   
> feedback is heavily appreciated and please come talk to me !!  
> im multifandom but skz are my ults!   
> my socials:   
> twt: nanajaem04  
> ig: goldenbbyjeongin  
> tumblr: (im really inactive lmao) nanananananaja3min


End file.
